


Supernatural short 1: part 2

by LCCross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, asleep, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCCross/pseuds/LCCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story Sam and Dean share a typical evening together. Story is presented in small sections, This is part two of three.</p><p>This adult story is intended for fans of the T.V. show "supernatural." In no way do we approve of or enjoy depictions of rape/Non-con outside of a fantasy perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural short 1: part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This story is intended to be fun and turn you on. It is not to be taken seriously. We do not support violence. Sexual content begins here.

The whiskey had finally done its job- Sam was asleep and snoring loudly, spread out on his back and taking up the entire bed like the giant he was. Although Dean had rarely averted his gaze from Sam all evening, his brother had drifted off to sleep without him noticing. Dean took a long sip from his beer and climbed out of the armchair where he had been sitting. 

"Sam?" he said, "You out?" 

Sam stopped snoring for a moment and turned over, but did not wake up. The snoring began again, quietly at first then slowly growing loud and steady. One of his boots dangled from the tip of his long foot, threatening to fall off. 

"SAMMY!" said Dean loudly, "HEY! GET UP!"

Sam did not wake but continued to snore, The empty whiskey bottle was still clutched in his right hand. Dean looked at his brother for a long time and tried to take in every detail of his face- His long nose, that sharp jaw, the thick eyebrows and the way his dark hair curtained his forehead. 

Dean took a deep breath and chugged the remainder of his beer. Alcohol gave him courage, and he needed courage for what he was about to do. 

"SAMMY!" -He yelled this time- "WAKE UP!!"

Sam only continued to sleep.

"he's out cold." Thought Dean to himself. "Wasted." 

In that moment Dean realized what he was about to do. After Excitedly considering his plan for a moment he began.

Dean approached his brother and removed the empty whiskey bottle from his limp grasp. He tossed it towards the trash can in the corner of the room where it shattered noisily.

Dean stared down at Sam, sure that this jolt would have finally woken him, but he hadn't moved an inch. Dean had experienced what Sam was going through many times before- being Dead drunk. 

Knowing that he was safe to proceed , Dean bent down at the foot of Sam's bed and removed Both of his brothers boots. He pulled off the loose boot in an instant, but took his time undoing the one that had remained laced. Dean then threw them in a pile with his own shoes by the front door of the room. 

He removed Sam's left sock, and then his right, feeling elated. There had never been a moment in Dean's life when he had been interested in women's feet. Enjoyment of that particular kink seemed to have skipped over him. However, As he touched Sam's toes and gently caressed the feet in his hands he realized that this had been enough to make him extremely aroused. 

"I'm Drunk." Dean told himself. "I Should Stop.."

He looked down at sam's bare feet. They were skinny- Like the rest of his body, and every ligament was clearly defined beneath his pale skin. Dean rubbed his hands together, warming them with rapid friction before taking Sam's right foot in his grasp and beginning to massage it. He started at the ankle and slowly inched his way down towards his brothers toes.He knew what he was doing was wrong, but there was no hesitation in his touch-Sam would never know. 

Dean worked sam's feet lovingly in his hands for a long time before getting up enough courage to bend down and begin kissing them. After a seconds pause and a quick glance to make sure that his brothers eyes were still tight shut, Dean Slowly placed one of Sam's big toes into his mouth.

Pleasure and excitement surged through Dean- He had never done this before. The toes tasted strongly of old sweat, and slightly like dirt- which was not at all desirable in most people - But on Sam the combination was beyond intoxicating, And Dean thought to himself that he had never tasted anything so sweet and comforting. 

Dean rolled his tongue around Sam's toe, The top, Then the bottom, Top again, circling it in clockwise motions. He traced the nail with the tip of his tongue and then began frantically eating at the space between Sam's big toe and the next. 

The hair on Sam's feet was much Darker and far more thick that the sparse blonde stubble that grew on Dean's own feet.  
He felt the roughness of the hair with trembling fingertips before leaning over and licking the patch greedily- The way a child would lick a quickly melting ice cream cone. 

"Dammit sammy." he whispered to himself. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of part two. Look for part three very soon!


End file.
